Inu's birthday
by Digyizzy02
Summary: Okay this fic is Inuyasha's tenth birthday. This story is just alittle different than the series...well uh maybe alot. Inuyasha was pinned to the tree at age 9 and 50 years later a girl kagome (10) falls through the well and realeses him and we all know
1. Daycare

Okay this fic is Inuyasha's tenth birthday. This story is just alittle different than the series...well uh maybe alot. Inuyasha was pinned to the tree at age 9 and 50 years later a girl kagome (10) falls through the well and realeses him and we all know how it goes from there. The characters are just a few years younger okay. Well lets get started.  
  
Discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha, If I did I wouldn't be here writing this fic. I would be too busy making the manga "The death of Kikyo" I'm sorry it's just my life time dream.  
  
It was in the middle of summer. My parent's worked during the summer so my sister and I had to attend daycare, what a dreadful place. My name is megumi Kamiya and My sister . I was 11 ais Sae Kamiya and she was 9. "Hey," Sae said hitting me with her elbow. "That Inuyasha kid is starting another fight." I looked up and saw the strange white haired boy with the dog ears, wearing a red kimono. I would of thought he was dressed weird but I guess I was used to it. Inuyasha standing in the corner of the room yelling something at another kid. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying I just stared as usual. As you can tell I'm a little spaced out. Kagome the girl he was always with, stood behind him trying to get him to quite. Inuyasha had just started showing up with her at the begining of the summer. We had been going even during the school year, so it wasn't very hard to notice some new person even if it wasn't the infamous Inuyasha. Finally, Kagome had gotten him off the other boy before he got in trouble."Oh well," I said shrugging my shoulders and turning away.  
  
"Inuyasha you have to stop doing stuff like that," Kagome said trying to calm the young hanyou down. "He started it," He complained. "Now your birthday is in like two days so we should start picking out who's comming to your party."Inuyasha just turned away. "well I definately don't want him to come" he said pointing to the little boy cowaring in the corner of the room. "oh well of course not" she said waving her had in front of him to try and keep him calmed down. Inuyasha just "keh'd" and walked over to where the television was and sat down to watch blues clues,"I hate this show" he muttered to himself.  
  
Kagome's mom had gotten a summer job that year because her old job wasn't enough to support her and her too children, not to mention every now and then a young half demon. So she had been sending her kids to daycare and of course inuyasha would come with her. So every morning she would wake them all up. Inuyasha now practically living with them now. Since it was summer, they decided they needed a vacation. Any ways she would send them all to the daycare down the street. It was kinda hard to keep her job because she would keep getting phone calls about Inuyasha getting in another fight or breaking something or anything it was almost everyday. but Inuyasha had promised her that he would be good today. Apparently he wasn't doing that very well.  
  
"Hey it's six why isn't mom here yet," I said turning toward my sister.During daycare we both would you usually just somwhere and watched all the other kids play. We always acted like we were mistreated, miserable children. I don't know why, maybe we were really miserable. "No dad's picking us up today, it's tuesday." She answered. "No I thought that dad picks us up on wednesday" I protested. "No mom picks us up on wednesday, saturday and monday."She said sounding all smart. "I'm sorry I get mixed up alot" I said with a sigh.  
  
Inuyasha was just setting there watching his most hated show when all of a sudden some stupid little girl pulled on one of his ears. He turned and growled deeply. The girl stared back in shock and let go of him quickly. She then tried to run away but he grabbed her arm roughly. " AHHH somebody help," the girl squealed. The girls older brother had heard her screaming and ran up to the small hanyou. "Get off her you freak" he yelled just before punching Inuyasha righ in the face. Inuyasha felt only a small pain but easily shook it off. He growled strongly and jumped up and sank his teeth in the boys arm. The boy cried out and Inuyasha continued to growl under his bite. The teacher hearing the boys scream ran over and tried to pry Inuyasha from the boys arm. Inuyasha's growl disappeared and he finally ler go of him. The teacher glared at him feircly after seperating the two boys to either side of her. The other child had begun to cry, tears falling from his face. Blood trickled down his arm slowly. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, his hair covering his face. "what is wrong with you," the teacher asked jerking his arm roughly. "what would posses you to do something like that" Inuyasha wiggled his toes out of nervousness. Everybody in the room was now staring at the scene that was placed before them. "he...he hit me," Inuyasha said a shake in his voice. "That's no excuse," the teacher yelled jerking his arm again. "I'm calling Mrs. Higurashi (A/N I don't know if I spelt that right.) Inuyasha was going to protest but he knew nothing he would say would make her change her mind. He flattened his ears down at the thought of how kagome's mom would yell at him for her haveing to take off from her job to drive all the way down here and pick him up from daycare for the...well they had stoped keeping count after ahwile.  
  
Meagen: Sorry but I have to end there...I'm tired need to sleep. Inu-chan is keeping me awake with his knuckle popping  
  
Inu-chan: cracks knuckles what?  
  
Meagen: err stop doing that...I can't sleep..  
  
Inu-chan: why not cracks knuckles  
  
Meagen: If...you....do ...that...one...more.....  
  
Inu-chan: cracks knucles  
  
Meagen: AHHHHHHattacks inu-chan  
  
Inu-chan: screams and runs away  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS REVIEW...I'm begging you... 


	2. chapter d

" Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother yelled at the young hanyou in front of her. She had to take another day from her job to pick him up from daycare and take him home. "This is the last time. You are not comming along anymore. Besides don't you need to go back to your own time I'm sure you own mother misses you." Inuyasha stared up at her in shock and then looked silently down at the ground. Kagome saw this and ran over to her mother and whispered something in her ear. But Inuyasha heard it all to well. "mom he has know mother." was what she had said. Her mother's eyes widened slightly. She felt awful. Inuyasha felt like he was on the verge of tears. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry," she said leaning down and pulling him into a warm hug. He burried his face into her wide shoulders and breathed in her motherly scent. 'She didn't smell like mother...but she feels like mother' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Kagome's mother pulled him away from the embrace and put her hands on his cheecks so he was looking directly in her face. "Now I'll let you stay as long as you promise there won't be anymore problems okay.." She said with a mothering tone. Inuyasha nodded lightly and hugged her again.  
  
AT DINNER  
  
"Inuyasha dear, I'm told that your birthday is comming up." came Mrs. Hirgurashi (A/N Yay I did spell it right) Inuyasha nodded picking up some ramen with his chop stix. "Well how old will you be?" Kagome's mother asked him a second question he really didn't want to answer. Inuyasha mumbled under his. "I'll be ten. May I please go now" he said groaning. He had wanted to be alone. This would be his first birthday without his mother. She had died just months before he was pinned to the tree by that priestest. This thought had him real shooken up and he just wanted to go upstairs and let the tears fall.  
  
Kagomes mother stared at him confused at first but then changed to a smile."Of course..I'll take care of your dishes" Inuyasha nodded and hopped off the chair that was so tall his feet didn't reach the ground. He walked up stairs and went to kagome's room instead of his regular place in souta's room. He laid down on kagome's comfy bed and buried his head in her pillow, letting the tears fall freely from being locked up for hours. he sobbed easily not wanting anyone to hear his cries. "Mother why did you have to go? I still needed you. Why did you have to leave me all alone? Now no one will love me." He called out through his tears and kagome's pillow.  
  
" I love you, Inuyasha," Came a tender voice from behind him.  
  
He imediatly turned to be faced by the young kagome and her beatiful chocolate eyes. Tears streaked his flushed, red face. "what?" he questioned the pain leaking from his voice. "I said I love you" she repeated those three wanting words as she wiped a tear with her sleeve from his streaked face. Inuyasha stared back at her with shock just before jumping into her arms sobbing even stronger  
  
Sorry it was short again but I will have a new chappie up soon. I love you all, my fans if I have any.  
  
well anyways got to go b/c to day is my birthday...what a coincidence huh...it's inuyasha's birthday too. I'll be 15 horray the big 1 5..well pls review I want reviews bad b/c I only got two last time...how pitiful  
  
PLS REVIEW 


End file.
